Whirlpool's Maelstrom: Valvrave of Freedom
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Realism and Idealism. A Twilight Celestial who is the system while a naive human rejects it as a curse. Their goals are similar, but who will save the world in Valvrave, the system that will reveal the truth of the world? But, what exactly is Valvrave? Watch out Magius, for you're not the only immortals in town! Immortal/uber-Godlike Naruto, Mass Harem, minor crossovers


**Author's Notes:** Looks like I did it again! Welcome to the first Valvrave crossover story and the first Naruto x Valvrave the Liberator crossover story in the fanfiction dot net archives! Read, enjoy, and review!

**Genres:**** Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Science Fiction, Mecha**

**Warnings:**** Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Tags: ****Immortal/Smart/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/uber-Godlike Naruto, Minor multi-Crossovers, Mass Harem, Ecchi, Limes/Lemons, Het, Yuri, Uzumakicest, OOC, Character Bashing**

**Pairings:**** Naruto/Saki/Akira/Uzumaki-Ladies/Harem**

**Naruto's Harem:**** Saki Rukino, Akira Renbokoji, Emi Kizaki (from Linebarrels of Iron), femL-Elf Karlstein (yes, seriously), Rion Nanami, Shoko Sashinami, Marie Nobi, Lieselotte, ****the Uzumaki ladies of course; (As always, there will be females from the Naruto series that'll have a minor role and will be in the harem. See Naru EX Unleashed series section in the profile for more info)**

**Universe: ****Animeverse**

**Series:**** Naru EX Unleashed -IMMORTAL SIDE-**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto, Kakumeiki Valvrave/Valvrave the Liberator, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

**WARNING: Not for really serious fanfiction readers, since my writing skills are not that good. You have been WARNED!**

**Now Presenting: **_**Whirlpool's Maelstrom: Valvrave of Freedom**_** by SoulEmbrace2010 and beta-ed by Rixxell Stryfe.**

* * *

**(The Year of the Completion of the Dyson Sphere)**

Flames. Destruction. Chaos. Annihilation.

These are the things that a corrupt corporation in Japan is experiencing right now in a day; and that corporation is known as Konoha Zaibatsu.

For years since the Fall of the Shinobi Era after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, its mission is the subjugation of all mankind and the world, with its original form, Konohagakure no Sato, being the main centerpiece. But over the years, an opposing faction has dwarfed its attempts at world domination.

Uzushiogakure no Sato in the Land of Whirlpools, which in time housed the most powerful and influential company in the world: Spiral Corporation International, led by the Uzumaki Clan.

Over the course of several generations, Spiral Corp and Konoha Zaibatsu have been at war, fighting for the fate of the world.

One to take it over…

One to protect its freedom…

And now the fight is over, with the CEO of Spiral Corp and Head of the Uzumaki Clan standing tall with the Five Devas of Uzu Island over the bodies of their long time nemesis's in the underground complex of Konoha Zaibatsu, with red and black Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan eyes glared hatefully up at apathetic purple Rinnegan eyes.

"You've think you've won, Uzumaki?! Against us Uchiha!? No! We can't be defe- AAH!"

"Can it before you embarrass yourself further, Uchiha Sasuke. At least maintain some of your dignity before you die with the rest of the trash."

"What? You're not gonna give me a second chance? Like you always do? You need us!"

"And why would my family and I need you and your band of Uchiha ass-kissers?"

"Shut up Uzumaki! Why you think you keep us alive all these years? It's because you need us to have a purpose in life…a reason to stay on this Earth!"

"No, its because you use cowardly tactics to escape from your demise by sacrificing your pawns. Only this time, you failed when they learned the truth and turned against you. If you don't believe that fact, then look behind you. Shimura Danzo, Orochimaru, and Yakushi Kabuto, and even Uchiha Obito and his remnants of Akatsuki butt buddies save for Itachi and Konan-chan wishing they were dead. Rest assured that they will be, just like you!"

"Wha- What?! Come back here loser! You can't leave us like this!"

"I can and I will. The only reason I stayed my hand is because Satsuki-chan, Mikoto-chan, and Rin-sensei thought you could be redeemed, but sadly they gave up on you when you and Obito here denounced them and nearly killed them. The Shinigami is looking forward to claiming your souls for the various crimes you and Konoha committed."

"Damn you! Damn you and all your fucking clan to hell!"

"Heh. Too bad when our time comes, we won't be going to the same place as you and your worshippers. Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Damn you, NNNAAARRRRUUUUUTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As the one named Naruto and his Five Devas teleported out via Kamui, there was a huge nuclear-like explosion that engulfed the underground complex and the skyscraper building above it.

Finally, after several centuries, Konoha is no more…

* * *

**Chapter 01: Countdown to Chaos**

* * *

_Year 71 of the True Calendar…_

_The year that went down in history as the beginning of the Third Galactic Reich. Mankind kept pursuing its conquest of the cosmos._

_The completion of the Dyson Sphere only accelerated the colonization of space, and by then, seventy percent of the human population had left the Earth._

_This included the well-known Spiral Corp, who has a branch office in the Dyson Sphere and in Module 77._

* * *

**(Dyson Sphere)**

"**This is JIOR Sphere No.1, Module 77. Please identity yourself.**"

"**This is GS-2776 Flight 21. Requesting permission to dock.**"

"**Identification successful. Docking permitted. You have two transfer students for Sakimori Academy on board, correct?**"

"**Affirmative.**"

* * *

**(Module 77, Sakimori Academy)**

"Keep going, Haruto!"

"You got him, Shoko!"

It's just another day at Sakimori Academy, and on the edge of the school roof is a figure eying a crowd of rowdy students. The figure is a six-foot tall male with medium-short, spiky blonde hair with red tips; icy, electric ocean-blue eyes, whisker-marks on his cheeks, fair skin, and an impressive muscular, yet semi-slender body build; and his attire is that of a simple black suit with a trenchcoat-like jacket and a black vest over a white shirt, black fingerless gloves, black trousers with a crimson-colored belt, and black shoes.

To the students, he's known as GTN – Great Teacher Naruto; but the world, he is Naruto Sparda Uzumaki-Namikaze, not only the CEO of Spiral Corporation International and the Patriarch of the immortal Uzumaki Clan, but also the Physical Education teacher at Sakimori Academy.

"They're neck and neck!"

"C'mon!"

Right now, he see the students all huddled around, cheering on two students who are competing in an eating contest to see if the boys or girls will have control of the school grounds for an activity of their choosing.

Representing the boys is Tokishima Haruto, an ordinary student who's the resident follower and doormat of Sakimori Academy. He's 5'6" and has brown hair, blue eyes, an average build, and wearing the Sakimori Academy school uniform, which consists of an open teal jacket with a white shirt and red tie underneath, dull green slacks with a brown belt, and black and white shoes.

Representing the girls is Sashinami Shoko, the daughter of the Prime Minister of JIOR and a childhood friend and classmate of Haruto's. She's 5'2", has reddish-brown hair with white ribbons, green eyes, a slender build, and instead of a school uniform, she wearing a shirt with green sleeves and a picture of a brown cow and a slab of meat, and brown gym shorts.

The rest of the students are wearing their casual clothes, their P.E. uniforms, and school uniforms; with the boys wearing the usual school uniform while the girls are wearing their school uniform, which consists of a beige jacket with a white shirt and red bow tie underneath, a red and white miniskirt, black hip-high socks, and brown shoes for the girls.

"Get 'em!"

"You got this, bro!"

Naruto sighed as he watched the proceedings, "Ah, such naïve youth. Better they spend it like this instead of what I went though. Man, did Danzo-teme even have a childhood?"

Shaking his head while putting his one of his old deceased nemesis's out of his mind, his ears twitched when he heard, "How unsightly."

"They're holding an eating contest by way of deciding who gets to use the grounds."

Naruto looked over to see the 5'8" and blue-eyed, blonde-haired neat-freak Student Council President, Renbokoji Satomi, flanked by Kitagawa Iori, the Student Council Vice-President, and another member of the Student Council.

"How pretty. Am I really in high school?"

"Isn't it nice? So peaceful."

The Student Council looked over to see Ninomiya Takahi, a senior and leader of the Girls' Sports Club at Sakimori Academy, as well as the two-time Miss Sakimori; flanked by her two close subordinates. She's 5'4" and has curly blonde hair, green eyes with a shapely figure, and wearing the usual girls school uniform.

She smiled as she walked passed the Student Council with her friends.

Meanwhile, as the eating contest was winding down to the finale, a bored girl was walking by and stopped to see what's happening.

She is Rukino Saki, a popular idol whose career is currently on hold so that she can attend school. She's 5'3" with long dark blue hair reaching down her back with a small ponytail tied in a white ribbon, purple eyes, a slender figure, and wearing the usual female Sakimori Academy school uniform, except her socks were thigh-high and over them were brown boots.

She looked amused at the little contest before frowning when she the way Haruto was eating.

"You're not even trying." she said, "Are you trying to throw the match or something?"

This made Haruto spat out some food and coughed, trying to come up with a protest while forgetting that he was competing, while Shoko thumped her chest, trying to get the food in her throat down. As Haruto tried to recover, Shoko took advantage by stuffing the last bite of her sandwich, swallowing, then stood up, and pointed to the sky in triumph as the girls cheered in victory, leaving the boys groaning and disgruntled at their representative Haruto while Shoko made the peace sign in victory.

"You're frickin' useless, Haruto."

"I was counting on you, dude…"

"Thanks for nothing, man."

As they said this, several eggs were thrown at Haruto, covering him in egg yolk.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Shoko shouted, getting up to stop the boys from throwing eggs at Haruto until the next wave of eggs were intercepted by black shuriken.

"Those eggs are wasted on the gaki. Don't you fools have something else better to do than hazing your fellow student who was trying to win for you?"

Everyone turned to see their teacher Naruto, who has his hand outstretched and was glaring at the ones who were throwing the eggs.

"Ah! It's Namikaze-sensei!"

"Run!"

As the offenders ran away, Naruto shook this head.

"Fools. They forget that I remember who they are and what classes they're in." he mused, taking out his iPad and marking down the students who were throwing the eggs for detention.

"Naruto-sensei!" Shoko squeaked, glad that he arrived to save Haruto.

"That's my name." Naruto said as he went over to the table, "You okay there, gaki?"

"I told them I didn't want to do this…" Haruto groaned, hanging his head in humiliation.

"It can't be helped. You can blame the rock-paper-scissors gods for that." a student, a 5'9" green-haired, yellow-eyed young man named Inuzuka Kyuma told him, putting him arm around him as other another student, a scrawny, purple-haired young man with freckles and wearing glasses, put in his two cents.

"Statistically, the odds of the loser coming back in the next round are…"

"…zero, zero!" Shoko finished for him, "When the going gets tough, Haruto gets cold feet."

"Hey! Says the girl with the weird t-shirt!" Haruto countered.

"Weird?"

Shoko looked around at the other student, not getting that Haruto was talking about her until she looked at her friend, a blue-haired, yellow-eyed cloudcuckoolander girl with a ponytail, who's giving her a flat stare.

"Marie?"

"That's mean you, Shoko!" Haruto clarified for her as some of the others hanging behind pointed at her.

"Eh? Ehh?!" Shoko squeaked, pointing at herself in disbelief while Naruto shook his head.

"You realize that that comeback made no sense. She was fighting with everything she had for her friends while you…choked up." Naruto stated, causing a raincloud to appear over Haruto's head, "At this rate, I'm gonna start quoting Bushy-Brow-sensei." he said to himself the bell rang, signaling that recess was over, "_Well, back to tort- er, training my next class. He he he…_ Well, chop chop, kids. Off to class with ya!"

It's been years since the final battle of the several thousand year war with Konoha, and only the gods above know that Naruto and his family deserved the peace and rest that follow…with the occasional various missions around Earth and the Dyson Sphere of course.

But unfortunately, conflict always seems to happen when there's too much of a good thing.

Like peace…

* * *

**(Module 77 Docking Bay)**

"Welcome to JIOR Module 77. The weather for today will be- Huh? Weren't there supposed to be only two of you?"

"..."

***SCHRRRICK***

"JIOR shows once again how much peace makes you soft."

* * *

**(P.E. Class)**

"Come on ladies! Assholes and elbows! Move it!"

As Naruto's class wheezed their way though Naruto "awesome" obstacle course that one would find in shows like Ninja Warrior and Wipeout, Naruto himself had his holo-screens up on the WIRED network of Sakimori Academy, spying on the students' conversations while they're in class.

Why? Because he's BORED! Besides, listening in on students gossiping is more entertaining than getting other students to work out.

"_**What's gonna be on the exam?**_"

"_**Well, they only opened this school three years ago.**_"

"_**It'd be such a drag to return to Earth.**_"

"_**This school's so nice.**_"

"_**We can use WIRED too.**_"

"_**You know about that little shrine, right?**_"

"_**Ah, you mean how if you pray there, your love will be requited.**_"

"_**By the way, have you heard the news? The Dorssian army violated our territory again.**_"

"_**Let me guess, we're just gonna pay them to leave.**_"

"_**Wow, again? That's so lame.**_"

"_**Whatever man. Still cheaper than maintaining an army.**_"

"_**It's because of people like you this country's going to the dogs.**_"

"_**Hey, Haruto… Why don't you just tell Shoko how you feel?**_"

"_**What?**_"

"_**Nothing! It's really nothing!**_"

"_**Really?**_"

"_**Yeah…**_"

"_**If someone gets to her first, it'll be too late to cry, but you better hope she's not already interested in someone else.**_"

"_Must…resist…another…youth…statement…_" Naruto thought, before noticing a pile of bodies piling up at the end of his obstacle course, all worn out, and sweatdropping, "Kids these days…"

* * *

**(School Grounds, walkway, late evening)**

"You only ever talk about money, Inuzuka-sempai."

"I'll eventually become the richest man in the world. Maybe even richer than Namikaze-senpai and his company." Kyuma told his friend, Sakurai Aina, a freshman who's 5'0", has light brown hair tied in pigtails, green eyes with glasses, a petite figure, and wearing the Sakimori Academy female school uniform.

"Always dream big, right?" she said, smiling.

"Excuse me! Can we have a moment?"

"Could you help us find our way?"

Kyuma and Aino turned to see five students they never seen before on campus.

The first was a young woman who's 5'7", with long silver-white hair reach down her back, cold sapphire eyes, and an hourglass figure wearing the female Sakimori Academy school uniform.

The second was a young man who's 5'8", with short white hair with a braid on the side of his face and purple eyes, and wearing the male Sakimori Academy school uniform.

The third was a young man who's 6'0", with orange and brown multicolored hair, yellow eyes, and wearing the male Sakimori Academy school uniform.

The fourth was a young man who's 5'7", with dark blue hair and yellow eyes with glasses, and wearing the male Sakimori Academy school uniform.

The fifth was a young looking kid who's 4'7", with red hair, purple eyes, and a short stature, wearing the male Sakimori Academy school uniform.

"Um…" Aina looked nervous while Kyuma frowned.

"Hey girl, your skirt looks cute." the orange/brown-haired student said flirtatiously, leaning forward, making Aina get behind Kyuma.

"Knock it off. I'll do the talking," the dark blue-haired student told his companion.

"And you're snobbier than a peacock in a tux." the orange-brown-haired student countered, ""What, you gonna invite her to the ball or something?"

"Manners aren't something you save for a rainy day." the dark blue-haired student replied.

Then the white-haired student stepped in, "Oi, we should minimize contact with the locals."

"Wait! Do you know the way?" the orange/brown haired student questioned.

"The sprinklers." the silvery-white-haired female student spoke up in a cool tone as she continued to walk to the school.

"Huh? The what again?" the orange/browned haired student asked, who didn't hear her the first time.

"The sprinklers are 13 meters apart here, but they are 12.5 meters apart near that building. I see forty seats through the window. There are 480 students. However, the construction exhibits a simple laminated design. Considering the maximum weight such a structure can endure, it cannot house any extra personnel. Therefore we can conclude that our destination is under that building." their female companion summarized.

"Amazing as always." her white-haired friend praised as he and other followed her.

The orange/brown-haired student sighed and left as well, giving a small wave to Aina.

"What year are they?" Aina wondered, looking confused as Kyuma.

"Never seen them before."

"Maybe transfer students?"

* * *

**(Storage Room)**

The five transfer students made their way to the storage room to take the elevator in there. Along the way, they pasted Naruto, Haruto, and Shoko, the latter's who were digging in the storage closet while supervised by the former.

"Hey Janice."

"Please! It's Haruto, Namikaze-sensei."

"You know exactly why I call you a girl's name, so whatever gaki."

Naruto looked annoyed as he helped Shoko grab some brooms for her and the other students who were going to clean up the nearby shrine.

"It's because you have no drive, Haruto." Shoko told her longtime friend.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruto asked, looking between Naruto and Shoko.

"Our competition earlier. Rukino-san said that weren't really trying to win and threw the match." Shoko accused while glaring at him, "Did you?"

"That's not it. I'd just prefer a world where we didn't have to compete like that." Haruto said softly, with Naruto looking at him with amusement like he was crazy.

Not that he was surprised. The kid's just another young naïve person who never experienced the evil's of the world.

Unfortunately, the fool's statement caught the attention of the female transfer student.

"We could just use half of the grounds each." Haruto continued, trying to reason with the two, only for the word "half" to echo within the mind of the female transfer student, causing her to walk over to the three and snatch the keys out of Haruto's hand.

"Eh?" Haruto turned to find the female transfer student holding the keys in her hand, with the others in the two groups look on.

"_Uh-oh. This can't be good._" Naruto thought, catching the angry scowl on the girl's face at Haruto, "_Wait, those eyes… They're just like…_"

"Would you cut the yolk from a ham 'n egg breakfast in half, or spilt your love for a girl in half?" she questioned coldly, glaring daggers at Haruto.

"Uh…"

Naruto frowned while Shoko looked tense. The female transfer student's friends on the other hand were looking worried, knowing what Haruto said struck a chord with their friend.

"Happiness isn't something you divide in halves, you naïve fool…"

"She has a point." Naruto agreed while scowling himself, "Even so, who are you exactly? I never seen you or your buddies there around the school-"

The female transfer student didn't have time to answer as Haruto suddenly lunged for the keys in her hand, but failed miserably as the young woman saw it coming. He kept lunging until she got passed him and tripped him up, making him crash to the floor.

"You know you could've just asked, Janice." Naruto told him, shaking his head.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Shoko snapped, moving forward.

"No! Stay there, Shoko!" Haruto told her quickly, then looked up at the transfer student, pitifully.

"Uh, sure you don't need help?" Naruto asked in an amused voice.

"I'm fine, Namikaze-sensei- Ugh!" Haruto cried out as the young woman stomped on Haruto's chest and grinded her foot on Haruto's chest.

"Even if you don't want to fight, you'd just lie there, let someone walk over you smash you in the face, and laugh it off when it's over? If so, then you won't last long in this cruel world," she said, her fist shaking in rage, "If you don't want that to happen, you got no choice but to fight!"

Haruto had no answer to that; instead looking frightened and in pain.

"All right, that's enough. You've traumatized the poor gaki enough." Naruto interjected, swiping the keys with ease out of the female transfer student's hand, "You speak the truth about the world, and I can tell that had a bad hand in life. Therefore I sympathize with you, but your speech is wasted on Sakimori Academy's resident goody-two-shoes doormat here."

The young woman looked at Naruto for a second, then back at Haruto before lifting her foot off him.

"As expected. Only the CEO of Spiral Corp would understand the truth of this world. It is an honor to finally meet you."

The female transfer student then walked back to her companions just as the elevator door opened.

As they entered, hiding their worried faces at seeing Naruto here at the school, Shoko rushed over to the coughing, downed Haruto as Naruto looked at him with pity and sighed.

"Boy Janice, when you blow it, you blow it big," he said before looking back at the elevator, noting that something was off about those five transfer students.

* * *

**(School Pool)**

"What's wrong, Nanami-sensei?"

Nanami Rion turned to see her students, with Marie along them, coming towards her. She is a teacher trainee at Sakimori Academy and is popular among the male students. She's 5'3" with red hair, yellow eyes, a curvy figure, and currently wearing a one piece swimsuit. She is a bit of an air-head at time, but has a sweet personality and attractive physical features…especially her huge breasts.

Too bad she's already taken.

"Rukino-san's supposed to comes for extra lessons, but she's not here," she explained to Marie.

"Ah, the celebrity?" Marie clarified as Rion nodded.

"Weird. Did I give her the wrong time?" she wondered as she checked Saki's information on her electronic tablet.

"Ah well. It's give you more time to prepare for your date with Namikaze-sensei, right?" Marie teased, making Rion sputter.

"Ah, normally that'll be the case, but we had to reschedule for tomorrow. Naruto-san said that something's come up that he needs his attention. It's sounded important…" Rion explained, looking down sadly. She was really looking forward to that date with her crush Naruto, who despite arriving at the school two years ago instead of three, had helped and assisted her more than the other staff, who were busy with other things.

"It's okay, Nanami-sensei. I'm sure we'll be calling you Namikaze Rion-sensei sometime in the future." Marie stated bluntly, making Rion blush a deep red.

"Mou, Marie-san!"

* * *

**(Sakimori Shrine)**

Meanwhile, the missing student in question, Saki, was at the Sakimori Shrine with the other students, checking her smartphone while the other assisted in cleaning up the shrine.

"Ah mou, what the hell?!" Shoko complained, addressing the situation that happened in the storage room a while ago, "Sorry, but I the whites in my ham 'n eggs! The ham's the most important part anyway!"

"Yeah, the ham's important." Haruto said absentmindedly.

"So Haruto got knocked out loud, right?" Kyuma whispered in Aino.

"I believe so…" Aino replied.

"Haruto said the right thing!" Shoko suddenly burst out in anger, making everyone jump as she hit the ground with her broom, "He wasn't wrong!"

"Calm down!" Kyuma chided her.

"But still-!"

"Thanks, Shoko." Haruto said, stopping her stop and smiled at her, "You're getting mad on my behalf, but I'm fine. I've gotten it off my mind, thanks to you."

"Well, of course! We're friends after all!" Shoko replied, "You never get mad yourself. That's why everyone walks over you, and Naruto-san tries to help you."

"I know." Haruto said, and laughed it off.

Saki on the other hand took her eyes off her phone, looked at the others, before shaking her head in exasperation and turned her attention back to her phone, which she was using to shift through pictures of herself and Naruto, and silently giggled in delight then she landed on a picture of her kissing a sleeping Naruto on the cheek in the infirmary.

* * *

**(Elevator)**

"I thought we were to keep interactions to a minimum." the silver-haired transfer student scolded his female companion, who was in her own thoughts.

"_Namikaze Naruto. CEO of Spiral Corporation International. Despite his carefree nature, it is an urban legend that he and his clan has lived countless centuries, witnessing the world as it revolves with those eyes of this. Eyes that experienced pain, suffering, and loneliness. Perhaps, he is the one-_"

"Are you sure this mission isn't a bust?" the orange/brown haired young man asked, "I mean, we just saw the Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, and thanks to our friend here, he's no doubt taken notice of us."

"No matter the obstacle, we have to continue on, because we only have one shot at this. By the time he's figured it out, it'll be too late." the silver-haired transfer student assured him.

His female companion didn't look so sure however.

"I'm in. It's open," the dark-blue-haired student said as he finished hacking the system, leading the elevator to an unknown floor with multiple doors that opened one by one.

* * *

**(Opening Theme: Preserved Roses by T.M. Revolution and Nana Mizuki)**

* * *

**(Space, Unknown Location)**

"Word from L-Elf. Bats fly in the cloudy sky, but a maelstrom lurks beneath unaware."

"Very impressive students you have, Colonel, but it appears that they've been noticed by _him_…"

"It is of no concern. Send word home. Begin Operation Virgin Road."

"Blitzendegen!"

* * *

**(School Building)**

Arriving on the roof of the school, Naruto looked around and then disappeared via Kamui.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_**Next time –**_** Chapter 02: Invasion – Rise, Valvrave 00!**

_-Dorssia attacks JIOR out of nowhere, causing panic and chaos, but they didn't expect the giant mecha that is their primary target to appear and repel them. But what they didn't expect is another mecha like their target to appear and mercilessly decimate their forces, nor the elite of Spiral Corporation to prevent their killing spree with their powers._

_It is now time to unveil the truth of the world._

_Realism and Idealism._

_Which will save the world with the system known as Valvrave?_

**Small Note: When it comes to Naruto, he'll play and toy with strong and powerful opponents before finishing them off. That and he'll get the ladies too.**

* * *

**Released: Thursday, November 28, 2013**


End file.
